


Live And Die Here

by Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Character Death, Gen, Minor Character Death, One Shot, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heels
Summary: "'There's no need to apologize. I knew my life would end ever since I became apart of this war.' Romeo paused. 'I thought I just had a little more time.'" Race couldn't let his little brother go. One shot.





	Live And Die Here

**Author's Note:**

> Last night I was in an angst mood. I apologize in advance. This takes place during WW1, so most of the newsies are thirtish.
> 
> Please keep in mind that I had to type this up on my Kindle. Blame any typos on the intense spell check.
> 
> I don't own Newsies.

Live And Die Here

None of them were ready for the war. Race refused to let himself cry. Not in front of Romeo. He was still a kid to Race. Even though Romeo was happily married. Race held his gun with such pride when he first joined. How it was like a poison. Creeping up his arm. Killing everyone he aimed it at.

Cannons were everywhere. Machine gun bullets tore through the air. Soldiers shouting. Race made sure that Romeo was still at his side. Without the kid, he didn't know why he would go on. Instead of letting himself stay where they were at, Romeo ran away from him. Race was stunned. His brother had never acted that way before. Not in his entire life. Race ignored his orders. He had to find Romeo. Fast.

"Romeo!" Race called, even though he doubted his cries could be heard over the chaos, "Where are you, Rome?"

As he scanned the men around him, Race was becoming less sure that he would find his baby brother. Until he heard a familiar whimper. He sprinted over to the source. The sight in front of him made Race sick.

It couldn't be true. Romeo couldn't have gotten shot. Things like this didn't happen to the newsies. They were brothers. Death couldn't spilt them apart. Race knelt down by the kid.

"What happened?!" Race whispered.

"A man saw me and... you can guess the rest." Romeo coughed. Blood showed up in little spots on his sleeve. Race cringed at the sight.

"We need to get you to a doctor. Davey's a doctor. He can save you," Race thought out loud, "I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. I should have done better. I promise that I will."

Romeo touched his hand. It was gentle, but enough. Just like the first time the two had met. Race made eye contact with him. Romeo's eyes couldn't shield the pain he was in. His skin was becoming paler. More lifeless.

"There's no need to apologize. I knew my life would end ever since I became apart of this war." Romeo paused. "I thought I just had a little more time."

Race began shaking his head. "N-no, Rome. You're gonna be fine." But his eyes started to close. "Don't you dare close your eyes!" Sobs escaped through his lips, but he couldn't find a way to care. "Don't die on me, please."

He watched his little brother take once last breath. Race couldn't move. There was his baby. Dead in his arms. It had to be fake. A dream. It was too nightmarish. He hated the world for doing this to Romeo. Hadn't this war been enough?

Albert came to him first. He got Race away from the body. Race was bawling the entire way there. All Albert could do was pat him on the back. No "It's gonna be okays" could help his friend. Part of Albert died as well. Everyone grew to love that flirty little boy. It was hard to believe he was gone. Albert watched those two grow close. Romeo had arrived at the perfect time in Race's life. Giving him courage to go on.

That courage that had died inside of Race as Romeo had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
